


Enter

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: June recibe una inesperada visita mientras se recupera de sus heridas.





	Enter

# Enter

Cuando June conoció a Milo de Escorpio, fue imposible no odiarlo. Conoció sus centelleantes ojos que paralizaban a cualquiera que se atreviese a acercársele, a su sonrisa cruel y burlona cuando lanzaba a alguno de sus compañeros en contra de los peñascos y a las intensas llamaradas que era capaz de invocar con su cosmo. Conoció su indiferencia hacia los más jóvenes, los pequeños que ni siquiera portaban Armaduras y a quienes mató en cuestión de segundos sin siquiera reparar en su existencia. Conoció su poder cuando intentó atacarle y lo único que logró fue salir despedida por los aires.

Conoció su maldad cuando asesinó a su maestro Albiore.

Milo de Escorpio era un hombre temible que en instantes destruyó todo lo que June conocía y se juró que nunca lo perdonaría. Ni siquiera cuando comprendió que no fue él el único responsable de la muerte de su maestro ni mucho menos cuando le juró lealtad a la verdadera Atena. No le importaba que el hombre redimiera su camino. Era más fácil odiarlo y pensar que, de no ser por él, su maestro seguiría vivo.

La segunda vez que June se encontró con Milo de Escorpio, ella aún convalecía en el hospital de Japón. Entró sigilosamente por su ventana y a June le tomó varios segundos reconocerlo. No llevaba puesta su Armadura y su rostro lucía pálido y cansino, totalmente diferente al del día en que atacó la isla de Andrómeda. Por supuesto, el primer instinto de June fue el de atacarlo, pero Milo utilizó su técnica de Restricción antes de que pudiese poner un pie fuera de la cama.

—Soy egoísta al estar aquí —dijo quedamente—. Tengo algo que decirte y desearía que me escucharas. Después de eso podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras. Lo prometo.

Aun con su cuerpo inmovilizado, June sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Tener frente a ella al hombre que asesinó a su maestro era demasiada tentación. A pesar de que sabía que le sería imposible derrotarle y que probablemente moriría en el intento, no podía dejar de desear la muerte de aquel que tanto daño le causó.

Escorpio levantó su técnica y June pudo moverse nuevamente. Determinada a destruirlo, la mujer se puso de pie, pero se detuvo cuando el hombre se hincó ante ella.

—He cometido muchos errores en mi vida y el más grave ha sido el creer ciegamente en el falso Patriarca. No me arrepiento de haber seguido las órdenes de quien creía era el representante de Atena; me arrepiento de no haber sido capaz de comprender los sentimientos de Albiore o de tus compañeros. Cuando me enfrenté en contra de Cefeo pude sentirlo: su lealtad hacia la Diosa y su deseo de proteger a los demás. Aun así, mi orgullo me impidió ver la rosa que se clavó en su pecho y a los muchos inocentes que me llevé junto con él. Mi comportamiento no fue digno de un Santo de Oro ni de un guerrero. Él era el mejor hombre. Es él quien debió haber sobrevivido.

June observó con atención a quien le que hablaba tan solemnemente. Su mirada gacha y su voz queda, casi humilde, contrastaban enormemente con la terrible memoria que tenía del Santo de Escorpio.

—¿Qué son estas palabras? ¿Crees que con esto me harás sentir mejor por la pérdida de mis hermanos? ¿De mi maestro? —preguntó—. Eres realmente egoísta por querer curar tu alma con mi perdón.

—No busco tu perdón —aclaró y alzó el rostro—. He venido a ofrecerte mi vida. No traerá a tu maestro de regreso ni te dará la justicia que mereces. Sin embargo, confío en que nos dará a ambos un poco de tranquilidad.

June frunció el ceño y tragó saliva. La oferta era tentadora, por supuesto. Muchas noches soñó con darle su merecido al asesino de Albiore y ahora este se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata. No obstante, June se rehusó a darle ese gusto. Si realmente estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, tendría que aprender a vivir con su pecado. Además, ella sabía que se avecinaba otra batalla, una en la que necesitarían todo el apoyo posible.

—Tú no mereces esa tranquilidad —acusó—. ¿Has olvidado que Hades está pronto a despertar? Tu deber es el de permanecer en el Santuario y proteger a Atena. Si tanto quieres perder tu vida, hazlo luchando por la gente que no puede defenderse a sí misma.

El Santo de Oro pareció sorprenderse por sus palabras. Parpadeó varias veces y entreabrió la boca para decir algo que nunca pudo pronunciar. Después de unos segundos suspiró tendidamente y remarcó su reverencia.

—Tienes razón, June de Camaleón. Mi mente no ha pensado con claridad últimamente y lamento haberte importunado —se puso de pie y June se percató de que, a pesar de su desgaste, lucía alto e imponente—. Haré como dices y daré mi vida en la batalla que se avecina, pero te advierto que soy testarudo y que volveré a buscarte si es que Hades no logra acabar conmigo.

June quiso decirle que ni siquiera se molestara, que no quería volverlo a ver en toda su vida. No obstante, sus palabras murieron en su boca al ver el tímido reflejo de las farolas en los ojos del Santo de Escorpio.

—Ni siquiera te atrevas a decirme que no busque mi muerte en tus manos —dijo como si leyera sus pensamientos—. Te he visto sin máscara, Camaleón. Los dos sabemos que sólo tienes un camino a seguir.

Con esas últimas palabras el Santo de Oro se despidió de ella y salió por la ventana. June apretó los labios y se dio cuenta de que apenas entonces conocía al verdadero Santo de Escorpio. Permaneció inmóvil en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo y se maldijo cuando se percató de que, en realidad, existía un segundo camino a seguir.

**Author's Note:**

> No me encanta la idea de un Milo dándose por vencido después de las 12 Casas. Quizá hubiese deseado la muerte, pero sólo hasta que eliminaran a Hades y a su ejército. Sin embargo, cada que pienso en lo que le hizo hacer Toei me apanico. No sé por qué hicieron que él llegase a Andrómeda a matarlos a todos. No es algo que estuviera in character. Lo peor es que ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo de mostrarlo arrepentido. Al contrario, todos pretendieron que nunca pasó (como los caballeros de acero o Cristal). Eso es lo que más me molesta, que nunca hubo consecuencias de lo que hizo y, tomando en cuenta el canon de la serie original, debería haberlas habido. Es por eso que hice esta mini historia que espero no hayan odiado.
> 
> La idea del Milo/June me gusta (bastante más que el Milo/Shaina porque Shaina ama a Seiya a morir), pero sé que es algo que tomaría tiempo. June tendría que aprender a confiar en Milo y ni siquiera creo que pudiese algún día perdonarlo por lo que hizo. No obstante, si algún día ocurriera, creo que el preámbulo sería así.
> 
> Fiqui que forma parte del Milo Ship Fest. ¡Todos están bienvenidos a participar! (miloshipfest.tumblr.com). Para participar aquí, pueden taggear como MiloShipFest, pero por favor manden un ask al tumblr para que sepamos que está aquí.


End file.
